A Winter to Remember
by Fanlover14
Summary: One Winter night in Berk, Hiccup discovers a new friend in a snowstorm. But what they both don't know is what is about to blossom and unfold between the two. Boy/Boy Don't Like Don't Read! Slash & Hijack


_**Gosh I am just in such a writing mood today! This will make 4 publications today! Well now I am happy to announce that this is Hijack. Or for all you newcomers, Hiccup and Jack Frost from both How To Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians! I've just read so many cute stories of them out there so I have finally decided to make my own! Please review and tell me if you have enjoyed it my dear avid readers. I don't own the rights to both HTTYD or ROTG.**_

__Hiccup sat in his bed drawing as snow slowly fell outside his window. Raising his eyes slightly, he could see Toothless sitting by the window staring out into the frozen landscape everyone called Berk.

"What's got all of your attention buddy?" Hiccup asked, taking his eyes away from his sketchbook and focusing his attention to Toothless now who just ignored him as he kept his eyes trained on the window. Hiccup threw his legs over the side of the bed, and took a second to steady his prosthetic leg before walking over beside Toothless and opening the window, only to see more and more snow falling around the village.

"What are you looking at Toothless?" Hiccup scoffed, not seeing anything. But before Hiccup could react, a ball of snow flew through his window and hit him square in the face, knocking him back onto the floor.

"Hey! Who was that?!" Hiccup yelled, wiping particles of snow off his face and shirt as he looked at the window, not seeing anyone.

Hiccup pushed himself to his feet as he walked over to the window once more, only to still see nothing but snow falling everywhere. That's when he saw out of the corner of his eye another snowball being hurdled at him. Quickly ducking, he watched as it flew over his head and smacked into Toothless, only earning a roar of anger out of the dragon.

"Darn, I missed!" came a voice outside.

Hiccup stood back up and looked out the window to see a young teen standing there looking at his house smiling.

"Hey! I see you! Who are you!?" Hiccup yelled, pointing his finger at the teen, only earning a gasp of shock and before Hiccup knew it, the teen was standing on his windowsill.

"Ah!" Hiccup yelled, falling backwards and onto his butt as he looked up at the boy. Standing there before him was a white haired teen, with ice blue eyes which were no staring right back at him.

"You..you can see me?" asked the stranger standing in his window.

Toothless reared back and started growling at the new person, as Hiccup just stared at him in disbelief.

"D-Did you just fly up to my window?! That's not possible!" retorted Hiccup, his nose and face scrunching up in bewilderment.

"Awesome! Finally! Someone can see me!" The strange man yelled in excitement, only earning confused looks from both Hiccup and Toothless as they stared each other and shrugged then stared back the excited man.

"Who are you? And what do you mean someone can finally see you?" Asked Hiccup, picking himself up and backing away slightly. Toothless still emitting a deep growl as he stared down the stranger.

"Oh, sorry! My names Jack Frost, and it's kinda a long story." Jack said, still smiling at Hiccup as he watched the smaller males eyes grow wide.

"Do you mean, your Jokul Frosti!The God of Winter!" Hiccup beamed, running to a book about viking beliefs. Scanning through it till he finally came to the page about Father Winter.

"Well, I guess you could call me that. I've always gone by Jack Frost, the name the moon gave me." responded Jack, leaning against his staff.

Hiccup turned towards Jack with wide eyes as he raised a eyebrow in question.

"Yea, again, it's a long story." Jack said, giggling at Hiccups facial expressions.

"Well I have time, you can tell me." Hiccup said as he sat down upon the bed, patting it for Jack to join him. Jack sighed as he smiled and walked over towards him and sat down.

A hour or two later found Hiccup staring at Jack with eyes wide in amazement as he listen to Jack finish his story.

"And so ya see, that's why no one can see me. I've been wandering the world for a hundred years, and your the first person to ever be able to see me. So you can understand my excitement when you called out to me." Jack said, looking around to see Toothless had fallen asleep during his long story while Hiccup had not said a word and kept his eyes trained on him the entire time.

"Well, that sure was a long story if I say so myself." Hiccup said, giggling as he saw Jack nod his head and rub the back of his neck nervously.

Hiccup smiled when he suddenly opened his mouth to yawn, catching the eye of Jack who turned his head to look at him.

"Well it looks like your getting tired, I can leave now if you want so you can get some sleep." Jack said standing up to leave.

"Wait! You don't have to go! You can stay here if you like!" Hiccup hollered as he stood up and grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Stay here?" Jack questioned, turning back to look at the smaller male looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, it must get pretty lonely traveling all the time. I know how it feels to be lonely, and you shouldn't have to feel that way anymore." Said Hiccup softly, rubbing Jack's wrist with his thumb tenderly.

Jack smiled back at the younger teen, turning to face him.

"Where will I sleep?" Jack asked quizzically, looking around the room trying to find somewhere.

Hiccup, noticing there wasn't anywhere else but bed began to blush deeply.

"Well...if you didn't care we could share my bed, it's big enough for two so you wouldn't have to worry about crowding." Hiccup stuttered out sheepishly as he looked down to the floorboards and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Noticing this, Jack smiled and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and laughed happily as he brought the blushing teen closer to him who then looked up into his eyes. Jack's lips turned into a smirk as he stared down into two emerald orbs shining back into his icy ones.

"I don't mind at all Hic." Jack said sweetly, causing the brown haired teen to giggle softly as he turned and walked to the wooden dresser he had and blew out the candle, eliminating all light, leaving only the light of the moon to shine into the room. Jack undid his shawl and put his staff against the wall before he walked to the bed and lifted up the bed sheets and furs and crawled in, leaving enough room so Hiccup could crawl in as well.

"Oh, and Hic?" Jack said, earning a glance from him as he got into bed next to him. "Thank you." Jack said, smiling in the darkness as he felt the bed move as Hiccup crawled in and placed his head inches away from Jack. He had finally made a friend after so long, and this one was definitely a keeper. Jack closed his eyes as he felt himself drifting to dreams, the last thing he heard was Hiccups soft but steady breathing.


End file.
